Faster than Fate
by Sassbrat
Summary: Denial based story, Wally puts on the Helmet of Fate but it get damaged by Klarion just as she put it on. Now Wally is the new Dr. Fate but without Nabu possessing her. Can she keep her family and teammates save from the Lords of Chaos or will she pay the ultimate price. find out in this new story. FEMALE WALLY. Male Artemis. Prompt from Livejournal. updates will be random
1. prologue

**HERE IS A NEW STORY BASED OFF OF A PROMPT FROM LIVEJOURNAL. WALLY IS FEMALE IN THIS STORY JUST TO LET YA KNOW.**

**ALSO I NEED A NAME FOR WALLY THAT IS RELATED TO MYSTIC OR MAGIC THAT SOUNDS LIKE IT WOULD BELONG TO A MAGIC USER. THANKS.**

Prologue

Wally West couldn't believe what was happening to her. Her team had been sent to find some old guy that was supposed to be the former host of a Lord of Order which was a magical order of wizards and magicians. Which was something that Wally didn't believe in one bit. Now she was stuck with Kent Nelson who was dying and the Helmet of Fate which held the mind of Nabu AKA Dr. Fate who was the most powerful of all the Lords of Order. A Lord of Chaos named Klarion The Witch Boy and his cat Teekl were after the Helmet.

Wally did what she could remember in her CPR classes but Kent Nelson was gone and he wasn't coming back. Now it was only Wally who stood in the way of keeping the Helmet of Fate out of Klarion's hands.

Wally knew what she had to do. She had never been so scared in her life up until now. Her uncle had told her that sometimes you have to do somethings that you don't believe in and this was one of the times.

Wally grabbed the helmet that was floating in the air creating a shield. She knew that she had to put the helmet on to keep it out of Klarion's hands.

Just as Wally was putting the Helmet on, Klarion sent a blast of pure energy towards Wally. The blast scratched the helmet just as Wally put it on.

Wally opened her eyes to find herself in a dream scape like setting. The speedster was wondering what was going on.

"You put on the helmet kid. But when Klarion scratched the Helmet, it cause a reaction that was not good." The voice of Kent Nelson was heard.

"What do you mean?" Wally asked as she looked around the area for Kent.

"I mean, that normally Nabu was take control of your body there for making your body become his host but he hasn't made an appearance yet." Kent pointed out as he walked into the area without his cane.

"Do you know what's going on?" Wally asked as her voice started to shake.

"Kid, I really don't know how to stay this. But I think that when Klarion damaged the Helmet of Fate, it may have cause you to become Dr. Fate without Nabu taking over your body. It also looks like you got Nabu's power and knowledge. Kid, what I am saying is that you may well be the new Dr. Fate." Kent told the young girl who looked like she was going into shock.

Wally was freaking out. There was no way that SHE of all people could be Dr. Fate. For one thing, she believed in science not magic.

"Think what ya like kid. You are the new Dr. Fate." Kent replied to what he knew Wally was thinking.

Wally looked over at Kent who was looking older than he ever had seemed. Wally knew what she had to do. Wally would let Kent Nelson's soul pass on so that he could be with his beloved wife. Wally had seen the way Kent had talked about Inza much like Uncle Barry did with Aunt Iris and knew that love like that was rare in this day and age. She could find someone to train her other than Kent who really needed to be with his wife.

"You can cross over if you want to. I know a few people that work with magic. I think that they can help me." Wally told the 107 year old man who gave her a smile from the heart.

"Thanks kid and good luck." Kent replied as he crossed over by walking into a bright light. Kent knew that the Helmet was in good hands even if the young girl's soul was belonged to science but she would learn.

Now Wally had to deal with Klarion. (_**The battle is the same as in the episode but with out all the Fate had intervene crap and a little for of Wally getting hurt.)**_

When the team arrived they found Wally out cold holding onto the Helmet of Fate for dear life. Robin ran over to check on his best female friend and let out a sigh of relief at the fact that she was alive. He went to check on Kent but something told him that he was no longer among the living.

"We need to get Wally back to the Base." Robin told the team as he could see all the blood that was on Wally. The Boy Wonder knew that Wally must have put up a fight to get those injuries.

Superboy picked Wally up who let out a soft moan while still holding onto the Helmet. She wasn't letting go of it for nothing.

M'gann used her powers to carry Kent Nelson.

Everyone was wonder what had happened but knew that they had to wait until Wally woke up which looked like it would be a while given the amount of wounds on the speedsters body.

_Next chapter. Wally wakes up and tried to keep the fact that she is DR. Fate from everyone._

_**Ideas are welcomed**_

_**REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT AND COMMENTS FOR THIS STORY AND FOR THE SUGGESTIONS ON MY WRITNG. IT HELP A LOT. **

**ALSO I NEED A NEW NAME FOR WALLY WHEN SHE IS _DR. FATE_. I WOULD LIKE THE NAME TO HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH MAGIC OR MYSTICAL FORCES. THE REASON FOR THE NEW NAME IS SO THAT NO ONE WILL KNOW THAT WALLY IS DR. FATE. THANKS**

Chapter 1

Wally woke to a white ceiling with a massive headache. She turned her head to see the worried face of her uncle.

"Wally, how are you feeling?" Barry Allen asked as he checked his niece over.

"Other than this massive headache that I have, I've been better." Wally replied as she held her head in her hand.

For some reason Barry didn't believe his niece. She had just fought a powerful villain and lived to tell about it. But what really got Barry concerned was the fact that Wally had been unable to save Kent Nelson. Barry knew seeing a dead body was traumatizing as he should know given his line of work outside of being Flash.

"Wally, I know that I wasn't there but I know that there is more to what you have me. If you ever want to talk to me, let me know." Barry told his daughter in all but blood.

"I will Uncle Barry but right now I just want to sleep." Wally replied as she laid back down on the bed and mumbled as her uncle fixed the sheets around her.

"Alright, but when you need to talk, I'll be right here." Barry told his niece as he left the room.

Wally look up at the ceiling. Everything that had happened the night she fought Klarion came back to her. She didn't know what to believe anymore. She really didn't believe in magic b ut now it seemed that she was the new Dr. Fate. Life had just gotten stranger for her.

Meanwhile in the Living room of the mountain. The team were dealing with the fact that Wally had lived in her fight against Klarion but that was all that they knew had happened. Other than the fact that Kent Nelson had died protecting Wally who was found holding the Helmet of Fate in a death grip. It had taken Conner and Aqualad to get Wally to release the helmet only to have the helmet vanish into thin air moments later.

Wally was taken straight to the med bay where Dr. Midnight had told them and a very worried Flash that she was suffering from a major case of exhaustion and that she needed some sleep. Wally had been asleep for three days straight. Everyone was worried until Barry came in dressed as Flash and told the team that Wally had woken up but was not to be disturbed until she was fully recovered.

Robin being the detective that he was knew something was wrong and not just with Wally. Before The Helmet of Fate had vanished into thin air, Robin had seen that the Helmet had been dented but only slightly. Robin knew from what Batman had told him that the Helmet of Fate was it's own being. So the dent may have something to do with what had happened to Wally. Robin would find out what had happened to his best friend but for now he was just glad that Wally was safe and alive.

Apollo was in the kitchen getting something trying to eat but the archer just couldn't eat anything. His mind kept going back to when Wally voiced her option about Magic not being real. Apollo couldn't get the words he had said to the speedster just before the battle with Klarion.

Apollo regretted those words when he saw the condition Wally was in when the team arrived at the top of the tower. Wally was covered in blood wounds all the while holding onto the Helmet of Fate for dear life. Apollo always thought that Wally never took the role of being a hero seriously but then again he was one to talk being that he was the son of villains.

Wally took the role of being a hero very seriously. Apollo now understood that after seeing Wally so badly hurt. But what really happened between The Witch Boy and the two heroes. Apollo being on to remember his first dead body knew that it was traumatizing no matter what age you were.

Wally in the mean time was laying on the bed thinking about what Kent had said to her before she let him pass over to be with his wife. Kent had told her not to fight what would happen to her no matter how much she wanted to. Fate (_not the helmet)_ had a way of making thinks right and making up for the hardships it puts you through.

Kent had told her that she could use her powers with out the Helmet but it would drain her energy. So it was safer to use the Helmet when using mystic powers. The old host of Dr. Fate had told the speedster that the Helmet could become tiny like a key ring so that she could have it anywhere she went. (_I know that's not true but for this story, the Helmet will shrink.) _

The one thing that concerned Wally was how was she going to keep the fact that she was Dr. Fate from her teammates and family. Barry would freak out about her having magic powers. Batman would want her to join the League but that was not going to happen. She was a member of Young Justice and would always be a member of Young Justice.

Wally laughed to herself at that last thought. She wanted to be a part of the League but on her own terms, not because she was the new Dr. Fate.

All Wally knew was that her life was going to a whole lot different than it ever was.

_Next chapter Wally leaves the mountain to deal with what happened while the team and League think that Wally had post traumatic stress disorder do to not being able to save Kent Nelson._

_**Ideas are welcome anytime**_

_**REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED AS WELL.**_


	3. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY. I NEED A NEW NAME FOR WALLY THAT IS RELATED TO MAGIC. I HAVE THE NAME Scarlet Sorceress FROM A REVIEWER WHEN WALLY COMES OUT IN THE HELMET OF FATE AND ARMOR BUT I NEED A NAME FOR WALLY WHEN SHE IS NOT WEARING THE HELMET. PLEASE SOMETHING TO DO WITH MAGIC OR ANCIENT OR CELTIC OR DRUIDISH. THANKS**

Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since the battle with Klarion and the death of the former host of Dr. Fate, Kent Nelson. Two weeks since Wally had barely said anything since she was the one to witness Kent's death with her own eyes. Two weeks since Wally had become the new Dr. Fate.

The team and Flash who were unaware of Wally being Dr. Fate were getting worried about their speedster teammate. They all missed the not stop chattering of Wally, even Apollo missed Wally insulting him.

Every time the team would try to talk to Wally, she would just shrug her shoulders and use her speed to hide in her room. Flash couldn't even get his niece to open up to him. Black Canary wasn't even get anything out of Wally.

"Alright! Enough is enough. This has gone on long enough. We need to know what is going in Wally's head. I'm not saying that she had to tell _us _what happen but she needs to talk to someone." Flash yelled out. He was so concerned about his niece who was not talking to anyone.

"Flash, you need to calm down." Batman told the speedster who was pacing around the Watchtower.

Flash glared at rodent themed hero. "Just because you don't show emotions about your son doesn't mean that I can't show how much I care about my daughter." Flash pointed out as he still glared at Batman.

Batman returned the speedster's glare with a glare of his own. "Flash, acting the way you are acting is not going to help Wally deal with what has happened to her." Batman pointed out. He knew what Wally was going through with seeing a dead body as she saw his parents deceased bodies when he was younger than Wally. He knew the trauma that can happen when you see a dead body.

After much talking and some arguing from a few of the members of the League who were fond of Wally, it was decided that Wally would be removed from team missions until it was felt that she had come to terms with what had happened was not her fault. Also she would be going to therapy with Black Canary for a while.

"That would be great IF Wally was actually in the Cave." Black Canary pointed out as she came into the meeting room. She did not look happy. "Wally has been missing since last night. I had a session with her last night and she wouldn't say anything so I let her go back to her room where I thought she would stay but when I went to try and talk to her again, she was gone and the team don't where she is."

Flash started to panic again only to have Batman whack him in the neck to get him to calm down. "Flash, relax, I have a tracker installed in Wally's blood that will help us track her even when she is running." Batman told the blond speedster who had calmed down a little bit.

"Well, what are you waiting for? FIND MY NIECE! NOW!" Flash yelled. No one could deny the love Flash had for Wally who everyone knew wasn't related to Flash.

Batman left the room to bring back a tracker. Once the Dark Knight came back he had a serious look on his face. "For some reason that I will find out why I can not seem to track Kid Flash." Batman told everyone in his normal voice but deep down he was worried for the girl he thought of as family.

Once again Flash had to be restrained only this time by Superman who had tied the speedster to a chair.

"Flash, calm down and think. Where would Wally go if she was needing a place to be by herself?" Wonder Woman asked knowing the bond the Scarlet Speedster had with his teenage niece. Wally was the daughter Flash never had.

Flash took a few deep breaths to calm down before spoke. "The only place that I could think of is Roy's place. The two stayed close to each other even after Roy went solo." Flash told the group in a deadpanned voice as they untied him from the chair. It was no secret that while Flash liked Roy Harper, he had a hard time trusting his niece with the son Oliver Queen who was known to be a playboy before meeting Dinah Lance. Flash was afraid that Roy had picked up some of Ollie's traits.

"I just called Roy before I came in here to see if he had seen Wally but said that he hadn't seen her in a while." Black Canary told the group as he got ready to Canary Cry should Flash freak out again.

"Than where could she be?" Green Lantern (John Steward) asked. He like many of the League was fond of Wally.

"I wish I knew." Flash replied.

Meanwhile, in forest in an unknown part of the world or should you say mystical part of the world, Wally West was leaning up against a tree or at least she thought that it was a tree since she was in the magic world. The young speedster's head was spinning a mile a minute which was slow for a speedster. She was still confused as to what was had and was going to happen to her. Wally would be lying if she said that she wasn't scared at the changes that would come to her in given time.

She had talked with some members of the Lords of Order and found them to be very accepting of someone whose soul was more science than magic. They had informed her that since she was the new Dr. Fate that she would become a _Homo Magi _or in other terms a human that had magical powers fused into their blood. Much like Zatara who Wally knew only by reputation.

Wally was also told what Ken Nelson had told her. That she had all the powers of Nabu with being his host. The red head was also told that The Order of Chaos would be after her and would have no problem using her family and friends to get to her. The Chaos order would want her to join them.

Wally was a hero through and through and there was no way she was going to join a group of bad guys. She would rather die than join the bad guys but she wasn't going to let her family and friends suffer because of her. Wally knew that she would have to choose if she wanted to be Kid Flash or Dr. Fate which if she she did chose to become Dr. Fate than she would be changing her name since she wasn't controlled by Nabu which in her mind was a blessing.

Wally also knew that she couldn't keep the fact that she had the powers of Dr. Fate in her blood from her friends as well as her family. She was scared at how her family would react especially her uncle who was big into magic not being real. How was he going to react when he finds out that his niece had magical powers.

"Perhaps you should just come out and tell your loved ones." Wally heard a soft female voice say beside her.

Wally looked over to see one of the young members of the order that she was now apart of. The girl had yellow hair and was a little bit young than her.

Wally thought for a moment at what the blond had just said. "Maybe you're right. I should just come out and tell my friends and family that I am now the holder of the power of Dr. Fate. Which I know that they won't believe me." Wally pointed out nicely.

"Maybe you should go as who ever you would like to be known as since Dr. Fate was Nabu and he doesn't have control over your body." The blond girl whose name Wally could not remember for the life of her suggested.

Wally looked at the girl with a smile on her face. She knew that she would be off the team for a while do to her supposed trauma of seeing a dead body and surviving Klarion who had no idea that she was the holder of the power of Dr. Fate just in a new body.

"You know, that is not a bad idea." Wally replied with a grin on her face. She would love to see the look on everyone's faces when she decided to reveal that the new Dr. Fate or what ever she would be called was really Wally West who was dead set on science and not magic.

"I figured that you would have like that idea. You get to still be a hero but don't have to follow in someone else's shoes so to speak." The blond girl said.

"You and I are going to get along just great." Wally replied with a smile.

_Next chapter, Wally returns to the human world and is removed from the team for a few months. Meanwhile a new hero appears to help the team._

_**Ideas are needed as well as other Lord of Order and who they are.**_

_**REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED ANYTIME. THANKS.**_


	4. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR PUTTING UP WITH ME TAKING SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP. I HAD MEDICAL PROBLEMS. Skullz GETS A THANK YOU FOR THE NAME dalia. UPDATES WILL BE WHEN EVER I CAN GET THEM UP DO TO MY MEDICAL HISTORY.**

Chapter 3

Wally knew that she was in for a butt chewing when she returned to MT. Justice but she had to do what she had to do. She needed time to herself to deal with what was going on and how she was going to deal with it.

Wally walked into the Cave to see that no one was there and knew that they were looking for her as she did kinda disappear from the Mountain. The speedster/magician just hoped that her uncle would let her off with a warning but Flash wasn't known for doing that.

"Where in the HELL have you been!?" Flash's loud voice was heard from behind her.

Wally turned to see her uncle and many other members of the Justice League glaring daggers at her.

"I had to get out of here for a while. I knew that if I asked you guys if I could leave you would have said forget it. I just saw someone die in front of me that I couldn't save. None of my teammates know what that feels like except maybe Apollo who isn't who he said he is." Wally pointed out with a smirk.

"What do you know about Apollo?" Green Arrow asked in a nervous voice.

"That he's the son of Sportsmaster and Huntress of the Shadows." Wally growled out.

"How did you find out about Apollo's parentage?" Green Arrow asked. He was scared that Wally would reveal everything about his 'nephew' who wanted to reveal who he was on his own to the team.

"Klarion has a big mouth. All that little Witch Boy said was that one of the team members is not who they are. I put two and two together and figured it out that it was Apollo who other than the being Green Arrow's nephew and I know that Ollie doesn't have any siblings. So how can he have a nephew without a sibling?" Wally pointed out.

Green Arrow started to sweat a little bit. If Wally wanted to she could tell Young Justice everything about Apollo and the young archer could back to his father and sister who were members of The League of Shadows.

"Relax, Ollie. I am not going to tell anyone about Apollo's past as I want him to be the one to tell everyone on the team. They have a right to know who they are working with and should just in case Sportsmaster and Cheshire try something." Wally told the group.

"Thank you Wally. Apollo is nothing like his family. He wanted to change. So he became a hero." Green Arrow replied with a smile to the young speedster. Wally may have been very upset about Roy in his own words being replaced. But Ollie could see that Wally was alright with Apollo on the team.

Flash walked over to his niece and placed a hand on Wally's shoulder. "I think that maybe you should take a break from the team for a few weeks as you were the only one to really see what had happened to Kent Nelson. You need time to deal with what happened. And before you say anything, saying no that you will take some time off is not an option." Flash told his niece as he looked at her and could see how hurt, scared and broken she was.

Wally mentally rolled her eyes at her uncle who was just looking out for her antics. It was true that she was tired and exhausted from all that had been happening. She needed time to think and deal with the fact that she was the new wielder of the power of Fate.

"Alright, but I can come to the cave when ever I want. I am still a part of this team and I'll be darn if I don't support them. Before you say anything Flash which I know that you will, I won't be going on any missions." Wally said with determination in her voice. There was no way she was going to leave her teammates alone with Klarion on a rampage.

"That seems fair enough but you are not to go on any missions like you promised." Flash told his niece as he thought about what Wally had said. There was no way Wally could stay in the house all the time. Not with her powers.

"I promise Flash." Wally replied. The truth of the matter was that Wally was going to keep an eye on her teammates just not as Kid Flash.

Several days later.

Robin let out a groan as he felt a foot nail him to the ground. The other members of his team were having trouble with the Royal Flush Gang.

"So little birdy, where's your speedy friend?" A young girl that was called Ten crackled out as she slammed her foot into the bird themed hero's back causing Robin to scream out in pain.

Apollo was fighting Queen which was a young woman in her early 20s. Queen was using her hair as a whip. Apollo fired arrows at Queen who dodged the arrows.

Kaldur was fighting Jack who was a few years older than him while Conner was fighting Ace who was an Robot who was as strong as Superman. Ace was just as strong as Superman hence why he was was made as a equal when fighting Superman which was making it hard for Conner to land a move. Kaldur was using his water bearers against Jack who was flying on some sort of giant playing card.

M'gann was fighting King which was an older man with the IQ of a genius. The leader of the Royal Flush Gang was out smarting M'gann in every move she made.

The team was getting their butt kicked when all of a sudden a bright light came out of no where, blinding everyone.

Robin felt Ten be pushed off of him and slammed into a wall. The Boy Wonder looked around to see the other members of the Royal Flush Gang also away from who they were fighting.

"Everyone alright?" Kaldur asked as he helped steady Apollo who had been hit by several of Queen's hair whips.

Everyone gave their okay replies. "What just happened?" Conner asked as he helped steady M'gann.

"I think that we just got our butts saved by some unknown force." Robin replied as he tied up the Royal Flush Gang in ropes that they wouldn't be able to get out of.

"But who helped us?" Kaldur asked as he was checked over by Robin.

"I wish I knew." Robin replied.

"I think I know." Apollo said as he pointed to the sky to show the team a figure with a flowing cape and gold and red armor. The figure was female in nature with a helmet of Dr. Fate.

"Well, now at least we know what happened to the Helmet of Fate." Apollo said deadpanned as he looked up in the sky.

The Royal Flush Gang was taken care via the new Dr. Fate who teleported them to the police station. Robin had called in The League to talk to the new Dr. Fate.

Batman and the other founders of the League arrived in an half an hour. The female Dr. Fate was just looking up at that sky showing that she or he was enjoying his freedom once again.

"You know who we are considering that you were a member of the Justice Society with Kent Nelson but we don't know who you are." Batman said as he glared at the Lady of Order as she could be called.

"You do know who I am. I am Dr. Fate." The young girl replied and you could hear the smirk in her on her face in her voice.

"That's not what he meant." Superman said with a slight growl.

"Sure it is. You asked you I was and I told you. Who I am under the helmet is someone that you just have to wait until you earned my trust. And don't say that Kent Nelson first trusted the Justice Society when it was formed with who he was. But I can tell you this. Kid Flash will need more help than you can ever know since she was a short time host to me. The Lords of Chaos will be after her." The Female magic user told the League.

Flash's eye's went wide at the thought of his niece being in danger. "What do you mean The Lords of Chaos will be after her?" Flash growled out as he wanted to find those that threatened to hurt his family.

"Kid Flash has the ability to become a host to me even thought she is a believer of science. Once you put the helmet on even if it is only for a few moments, you have the ability to become my host." Dr. Fate pointed out.

"Look, we know that you are not Nabu and we understand that you can't tell us who you really are but can we get a name to call you other than Dr. Fate?" Conner asked as his sense of smell was kicking in. The clone had a idea who really was under the helmet.

"Dalia. You may call me Dalia for the time being." Dr. Fate or Dalia as she said her name was said before disappearing into a large Ankh.

Batman turned to talk to Flash only to find him gone and The Dark Knight let out a sigh to himself. But than again he would do the same thing that Flash was doing if it was Robin that was in danger. Flash was more protective of his family than Batman could ever be.

Batman being the detective that he was knew that there was something the Dalia than she was telling them and Batman was determined to find out. But what that something was wasn't dangerous as Batman felt that Dalia was protecting Wally as well as Flash would.

But for now Wally would be protected and when she returned to the team, she would be going to see Black Canary. Death was something that Wally should have never seen in her young life even if it was a part of the lifestyle of being a hero.

_Next chapter Wally returns to the team but not allowed to go on missions just yet. Meanwhile Conner talks to Wally about her ordeal with Dr. Fate._

_**Ideas are welcomed anytime**_

_**REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT. THANKS.**_


	5. Chapter 4

**THANK YOUTO EVERYONE WHO HAS SUPPORTED MY STORY AND PUT WITH EVERYTHING THAT HAS CAUSED ME TO BE LATE. I ALSO HAVE MASSIVE WRITER' BLOCK FOR ALL MY STORIES SO ANY HELP WOULD BE GREAT FOR ALL THE STORIES.**

OH DALIA GOES TO SKULLZ WHO GAVE ME THE NAME WHICH IS THE ACTUAL NAME FOR A GODDESS OF FATE IN AN COUNTRY IN Europe

Chapter 4

Wally made it back to the Cave before the team and the League members did by 10 minutes. The speedster/sorceress made sure that it looked like she had been at the base the entire time by using a little magic to make the place a mess or what would be the mess of a teenage speedster.

Wally had just managed to sit down on the couch and make it seem like she had fallen asleep to watching the T.V. which was something she did in real life before the team came back.

Flash immediately walked over to the couch to gently wake his niece up to see if she was okay. What the female Dr. Fate had told him scared him. Wally was his daughter. She may not be related to him by blood but to Barry blood never made a family. Heck, many people thought that Barry was Wally's father given the way the older speedster treated his young sidekick.

Wally opened her eyes slowly to give the effect that she had been sleeping. "Hey Uncle Barry, what's up?"

Flash just grabbed his niece into a hug thankful that she was okay. The words that Dalia had told him rang in his mind. He didn't want anything to happen to Wally. She next to Iris was Flash's life.

"Whoa! Uncle Barry, what's going on?" Wally asked knowing full well the reason why her uncle was acting the way he was. She was the one that told him that Klarion would be after her.

"Has anyone tried to break into the Mountain?" Flash asked in a panic as he released his niece from his death hug.

"No, why?" Wally asked knowing full well why her uncle was acting the way he was.

"Oh thank God." Flash said as he once again took Wally into a death hug.

Wally looked over as best that she could to her teammates to ask with her eyes what the heck was going on?

"Wally, your life may be in danger." Robin told his best friend.

"What do you mean?" Wally asked as she tried to break free of Flash's death grip.

"We encountered someone that had control of the Helmet of Fate and told us that Klarion could be after you do to you having done worn the Helmet of Fate." Robin replied.

"But I don't even believe in magic. I only put on the Helmet to keep it out of Klarion's hands. Why would he be after me? Who told you that?" Wally asked the Boy Wonder keeping up the illusions of not knowing what is going on.

"The new Dr. Fate who told us to call her Dalia. She told us that you could be in danger. Dalia vanished before we could get anything more from her. But like Robin said, Dalia told us that you may be in danger." Flash told his niece as he released Wally from his death grip.

Wally looked at her friends and family. It hurt her to have to lie to those that she cared about but it was for her own safety and her loved ones.

"I think that we all should get some sleep and talk in the morning." Batman told the group of young heroes who nodded their heads before they headed to their rooms.

Conner being the protective one of the group followed Wally to her room. He needed to talk to her about her ordeal with Dr. Fate. He had a feeling that the speedster wasn't telling everyone the truth about what had happened with Kent Nelson.

Once Conner was sure that no one could hear them, he gently touched Wally on the shoulder to get her attention and direct them to the part of the mountain that Black Canary used for therapy.

Wally turned around to face the clone as she knew what he wanted to talk about. There was no way of hiding from Conner and his sense of smell.

"So when did you figure it out?" Wally asked as she sat down in one of the chairs.

"Since the second Dalia made her appearance. I knew just by the smell of her that she was you. You can change your body but you can't change your scent." Conner replied looking at his friend who let out a sigh.

"Conner, please, don't tell anyone. It is for their own safety that they not know that I am the new Dr. Fate. Klarion could used them to get to me which I know that the little brat will do just that. It is better if the team protect Wally West and not Dalia." Wally told the clone who looked hurt at what was just said.

Conner was hurt that Wally didn't fully trust him or the team but given the fact at how protective Flash was of Wally and how Batman was the same way, it made sense for Wally to make it seem like that she and Dalia were two different people. Wally also wouldn't want anyone to be hurt protecting her when she had the power of Fate in her hands or on her head so to speak.

"Alright, I'll keep the fact that you and Dalia are the same person but I know that you will tell the team and League in due time everything. But I want to know how you plan on keeping this from everyone when Dalia makes an appearance and you are on the a mission. Batman is sure to make the connection about you being Dalia." Conner told his speedster friend who looked tired.

"I have a plan that involves something called a doppelganger which is just a clone of me with all my memories intact. In other words, in events that Dalia is needed I can create a clone of Kid Flash and become Dr. Fate when needed. If things get to hectic, I will tell everyone the truth buy for now I just need everything to go the way it is. I'll tell ya more tomorrow but right now I need some sleep." Wally told the clone who she knew she could trust to keep her secret from everyone. She didn't want to keep the fact that she was the new Dr. Fate but Wally needed to keep her friends and family out of the loop for their protection.

Conner nodded his head. He knew that Wally wouldn't do anything to put anyone at risk. If Flash ever found out about everything, he would never let Wally out of his sight. The older speedster was just so protective of those he cared about that it was annoying.

The two teen heroes left the therapy room and headed towards their rooms to get a shower and some sleep. Conner just hoped that the next day went well and there was no interruptions when Wally told him everything.

_Next chapter: Wally tells Conner why she decided to become Dr. Fate and why she needs to hide everything from the team._

_IDEAS ARE WELCOMED ANYTIME_

_**REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT.**_


	6. Chapter 5

**THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY. SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP. LIFE WENT TO HELL IN A HAND BASKET FOR M**

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: WHEN WALLY IS WEARING THE HELMET AND IS DR. FATE SHE WILL BE CALLED DALIA. WHEN WALLY IS NOT WEARING THE HELMET SHE IS WALLY OR KID FLASH. JUST THOUGHT I LET MY READERS KNOW.**_

**I DON'T KNOW WHERE I WENT WITH THIS STORY AS I JUST WRITE WHAT COMES TO MIND.**

Chapter 5

Wally woke like she normally did the next morning by throwing her alarm clock across that room. Let it be said that she was not a morning person. Thus also given the fact that she had been training on how to use her new found mystic powers in a dream world. Thus explaining why she was a little bit tired.

Wally took a shower, got dressed and headed out to the living quarters to get something to eat. The funny thing that the speedster noticed was that she wasn't eating as much as she would normally but she still had the same speed that she had. Maybe it had something to do with the mystic energy that was running through her that made her less hungry but had more power and speed, with out the need for food.

When she entered the kitchen, Wally noticed that everyone was looking at her strangely and she didn't know why. "Something on my face?" She joked with a smile.

"Wally, are you doing okay since your incident with Klarion?" Kaldur asked as he looked at his red haired friend.

"Sure, why? What's going on?" Wally asked as she looked at her teammates.

"Wally, you aren't eating as much as you normally do but you have the same speed as you do when eating a lot. Batman has called in Zatara because he thinks that some of the mystical powers may have transferred to you thus the reason you aren't eating like you should." Robin told his best friend.

"Rob, there is no such thing as magic. So there is no way that I could have traces of mystic powers in me." Wally pointed out as she kept her facade of not believing in magic. She had heard of Zatara and while at the time did not believe in magic did respect the magician for what he did.

"Wally, we just want to make sure that nothing happened to you." Kaldur pointed out.

"Nothing did happen to me okay!" Wally somewhat yelled. "Magic does not exist therefore nothing could happen to me. I can't have mystic energy transfer to me as like I said there is no such thing as magic. So I suggest you tell Zatara not to come as it would be a waste of his time. Now if you will excuse me, I need to go to school." Wally replied to what Kaldur had asked maybe be a little to snappish but she had to make it seem that nothing was wrong with her. She was always snappish when it came to talking about magic being real.

School went like it always did except that Wally made a clone of herself that would go to school in her place and once the day was done, Wally would absorb the clone and maintain all it knowledge. It was the only way for Wally to be able to learn how to handle her powers and pose as Dalia when she was going to meet Conner and tell him why she made her choice on being the new Dr. Fate.

In a meadow not far from Mt. Justice, Conner was waiting for Wally or should he say Dr. Fate to arrive. The clone wanted to know the truth about why Wally would do what she did. Wally didn't even believe in magic but it looked like she did now.

Conner looked up when he heard a sound coming from the sky. He saw Wally or Dalia dressed in the Dr. Fate outfit coming out a an ankh gliding down towards him.

"I'm sorry for being late Superboy." Dalia said as addressing Conner by his hero name.

Conner knew that Wally was Dalia now and knew that he had better play along with her for who knew who was watching.

"Actually, you are right on time." Conner replied with a rare smile. Wally was one of the few heroes that for some reason brought out the human in him. He felt need to be protective of the speedster. There was just something about Wally that made Conner like her. Not in a romantic way but in a sibling way.

"If you would follow me, I can take you to some place where we can talk with out anyone bugging us." Dalia said as she opened a portal.

Conner knew what Dalia was saying. In other words 'lets go to a place where I can be Wally'.

The two teen heroes stepped through the portal and headed to the place where they would be talking. It took only a moment for Conner and Dalia to arrived at the place where they would have their conversation.

"So why stay Dr. Fate if you don't believe in magic?" Conner asked as he sat down on one of the chairs at the table that his friend had made with magic.

"I don't know if I still don't believe in magic after everything that has happened to me. But what I do know is that the world does need Dr. Fate to stop Klarion from upsetting the balance between good and evil. When I was inside the Helmet with Kent Nelson, I began to realize just how much Kent had given up to become the host of Nabu and that he told me with his eyes that I didn't have to be Dr. Fate but I knew that if I didn't become the host than Kent would have lived longer than he should have and not have been reunited with his wife Inza. I told Kent to cross over and that I would become Dr. Fate." Dalia who had taken off the helmet and became Wally once more told her friend.

"But why would you do that? Why would you become Dr. Fate?" Conner asked, not sure as why someone who was so adamant about magic not being real would become a Lord of Order.

Wally smiled at the clone who still had a lot of learning to do. "Because Conner, I knew that love that Kent Nelson had for his wife each and every time he talked about her. Kent didn't have to spend any more time without being with his wife. The love Kent Nelson and his wife had is the same type of love that my aunt and uncle have for each other. The same that Aquaman and Queen Mera have for each other and it's that same love you have for M'gann when you tell her that you love her." Wally told Conner who just shot her a look. "Oh don't give me that look. You've had feeling for M'gann for a long time. You've just been afraid to tell her. My advice is to tell her how you feel when we get back or you may never get the chance with our life style."

Conner just looked at his friend. She was right about him having feelings for M'gann but he was just to scared to tell her.

"Don't be afraid to tell M'gann how you feel for like I said you may regret not telling her." Wally said as she reached for the Helmet of Fate to put it back on.

In a flash to coin a phrase, Wally disappeared and Dalia emerged, gold cape and all.

"We should get back." Dalia said in her disoriented voice which sound nothing like Wally but that was the idea.

Conner nodded his head as he waited for the portal to open to send him back to the mortal world.

"Perhaps I should send you back to the Base. That way you can tell the team that I mean no harm." Dalia said in a voice that Conner could hear the smirk come to her face.

Dalia opened the portal to MT. Justice and saw the team get into defensive positions. Conner stepped through the portal followed by Dalia.

Robin was the first to get out of his shock of seeing the new Dr. Fate in the Mountain but knew just what to do.

"Welcome to Mt. Justice, Dr. Fate." Robin said.

"Thank you Robin, but please call me Dalia when not fighting or in a battle." Dalia told the 13 year old.

Robin nodded his head and offered a seat to the Lady of Order.

"Thank you." With that Dalia sat down on one of the chairs.

Apollo opened his mouth to say something but a glare from Conner caused him to stop.

"I know what you were going to say and to answer your question, no I will not tell you who I am under this helmet. But I can tell you that your young friend Wally West is not in any danger from me as she was only a bearer of the Helmet for a short time." Dalia told the group of heroes that were her friends in a way.

"I have a question. Are you going to become a member of the Justice League?" Kaldur asked.

"The remains to be seen but I can tell you that at the moment no, I will not become a member of the Justice League as that have yet to prove to me that they will need my help. But I can tell you that I will be around to help you and the League should the time call for it." Dalia told her fellow teens.

"But why? You were a part of the the Justice Society. Why not become a part of the Justice League?" M'gann asked.

"Kent Nelson was a member of the Justice Society not me. I may wear the Helmet of Fate but I am my own person. I choose to live my own life. Besides, I'm just a teenager like you guys are. I have a whole life ahead of me before I decide if I want to join the League and I may want to join Young Justice instead." Dalia told the group.

"Why would you want to join us? You are one of the most powerful users of magic to exist." Kaldur asked, confused as to why the new Dr. Fate would want to join them.

Dalia let a soft laugh come out of her mouth. "Like I said Kaldur'ahm, I am still a teenager and want to live my life as I should. I don't want the League telling me how I should use my powers and when I should use them. I know that the League has good intentions but they forget that I am not a member nor do I think that I will ever become a member anytime soon." Dalia replied to the gilled teenager's question. "I want to be able to prove to the League that I am worthy of being a member by who I am not because I wear the Helmet of Fate. I want them to see Dalia not Dr. Fate."

The team let what the young sorceress had just said. The League would want her to join based on the fact that she was the new Dr. Fate but Dalia had just explained to them that she wouldn't join the Justice League because she was Dr. Fate. She wanted the League to see Dalia.

"You know I agree with you on what you just said." Apollo said as he knew that he needed to tell the team the truth about who he was. If Wally could don the Helmet of Fate to keep it out of the hands of Klarion when she didn't believe in magic than he could tell his team the truth.

"There is something that I need to tell you guys." Apollo said with a shaky voice.

"What is it, Apollo?" M'gann asked with a bit of curiosity in her voice. She could tell something was always off about Apollo but couldn't place and she wouldn't go into the archer's mind as it would violate the trust that the team had in her.

"I'm not who you think I am. I'm not really Green Arrow's Niece. In fact my mother is a former assassin for the League of Shadows named Huntress and my father is Sportsmaster and my sister is Cheshire." Apollo told the team. He couldn't see the look on Dalia's face due to the helmet but her eyes told him that she didn't care. Neither did his teammates care based on his the looks that their faces had.

"Apollo, no one cared about your parentage. The important thing is that you let us know and trusted us with who you are. You do need to let Wally know when she here. She does have the right to know just like we did. Also it was very brave for you to tell us who you are. That is the best way for us to build the trust we need for this team to work." Kaldur told the Archer with a smile.

"Thank you so much guys. You have no idea what this means to me." Apollo replied with tears in his eyes.

M'gann floated over to Apollo and gave him a hug. "Apollo, you are not the only one that has secrets. I'm really a White Martian which are treated like the plague and 2nd class citizen. We don't have all the rights a Green Martian would have. I disguised myself as a Green Martian for fear of being treated different but I've seen that you wouldn't treat me any different if I was a Green Martian." M'gann told the team.

"M'gann, you have nothing to fear. We would not treat you any different that if had not lied to us. You are our teammate just like Apollo is and will always be our teammate." Robin told the two. He wanted to tell the team who he was but couldn't. "I want to tell you guys who I am but I can't. At least not yet."

"Robin, we understand why you can not reveal who you are under the mask and I at least respect that." Conner told the Boy Wonder.

Everyone else agreed as well that it was okay for Robin not to reveal who he was under the mask although Dalia knew who he and Batman were.

An hour passed before Dalia told the team that she had to go. In truth Daila had to go become Wally again as school was letting out.

"I hope that we can meet again sometime soon. Oh and if you ever needed me I will be there to help you when you need but don't think that you will need my help every time something bad happens for you will never learn to become who need to be." Dalia told the team but inside her mind the Wally part of her was saying how wise she sounded since she had gotten the power of Fate.

"Thank you for coming Dalia. We do hope to see you again." Kaldur told the sorceress as he reached his hand out for her to shake which Dalia did.

"As do I when we are not fighting someone." Dalia replied with a nod of her head before walking a few feet away from team and opened an Ankh based portal to take her to where she needed to go.

"Until we meet again Young Justice." With that Dalia slipped into the portal and disappeared.

_Next chapter: Both Dalia and Wally are needed and a member of the Justice League find out about Wally's little secret. Hint: it's NOT Flash._

_**Ideas are welcomed anytime and are greatly appreciated **_

_**REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED BIG TIME. THANKS**_


	7. Chapter 6

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY. I KNOW THAT THIS IS NOT EXCATLY WHAT I SAID WAS GOING TO HAPPEN IN THE LAST CHAPTER BUT I DON'T HAVE A SET KNOW HOW OF WHAT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE. I JUST WRITE WHAT COMES TO MIND. SO THE PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER MAY CHANGE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. JUST THOUGHT THAT I LET MY READERS KNOW THIS.**

**I TRIED TO GET BATMAN PERSONA RIGHT BUT THAT WAS A PAIN IN THE RUMP. AS I HAVE A HARD TIME GETTING SOME CHARATERS'S PERSONA RIGHT. BATMAN IS ONE OF THEM.**

Chapter 6

Several weeks had passed since the appearance of the new Dr. Fate. The Justice League were trying to find out just who the new Lady of Order was but were having no luck. Not even Zatana who had checked up on Wally after her ordeal with The Helmet of Fate was able to find the sorceress.

Based on what Robin had told the League, Dalia as she liked to be called when she wasn't fighting anyone was just a teenager and had no desire to join the League but would help out when the time was needed.

"We need Dr. Fate on the League." Superman pointed out at a meeting.

"You can't force someone to be in the League, Superman and from what I was told Dalia has no desire to be a part of the League. Also we need to keep in mind that the new Dr. Fate is just a teen and has her whole life ahead of her." Batman pointed out. He wasn't going to force anyone to be in the League. The Non powered hero wanted Dalia to want to be in the League of her own free will. To Batman, Dalia wasn't ready to be in the League even if she had the Helmet of Fate as there was some thing about the young Lady of Order that Batman couldn't place. Something very familiar.

"But with Dr. Fate on the League..." Superman didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as he was Bat-glared.

"We are not going to force Dalia to join the League and that is final." Batman growled. Sometimes it paid to be the leader of the Justice League.

The League left the room as they knew not to make Batman mad when he growled at anyone. Batman asked for Zatara to remain.

"What do you need to talk to me about my friend?" The magician asked. The Italian knew that Batman wanted to talk to him about Dr. Fate and what had happened to Wally. Zatara knew that someone who didn't believe in magic were exposed to a powerful form of magic, there were bound to be side effects.

"Tell me the truth, when you talked with Wally, did she seem alright?" Batman asked. He was concerned for the young speedster. There was something about Wally that made Batman treat the girl like she was his own. Much to Flash's dismay in a good way.

Zatara looked at the bat themed hero and knew that he was just concerned for Wally as was most of the League. If wasn't everyday that you had a 15 year old that was a believer is science suddenly become a host to one of the most power sources of magic in the world even if was only for a little bit suddenly be okay. But Batman's concerned ran on a more than just an mentor's level. Batman was very protected of Wally much like he was of Robin.

"I'll will be truthful Batman. When I talked to her after having Robin tie her to a chair to get her to talk to me. I discovered that there were traces of magic left over. Not a lot but enough that she could do some spells." Zatara told the man in front of him.

"So in other words, she could be a target for Klarion based on this magic residue?" Batman asked not really for once knowing that answer. Magic was never really his strong point. He respected magic as there was both good and bad magic just like there was both good and bad people.

"Possibly but from what I have heard, Dalia has become very close to Young Justice but has yet to meet Wally. Now this is just in my option, Perhaps Dalia is keeping her distance from Wally to protect her due them both having the Power of Fate and if two sources of the same magic meet in the same place it may cause a fracture of some sort in the magical community." Zatara told his long time friend.

"Or perhaps there is more than what Wally is telling us. Remember Wally not one to let others know about her problems. Look how long it took her to tell the League that her father had hit her when she was younger." Batman replied. Not even he had known that Rudolph West had hit his daughter up until the age of 5 when Flash and his wife who was Rudolph's younger sister had seen the nasty bruises on the young child. Flash wasted no time in getting custody of Wally. Batman knew also that Flash treated Wally as if she was his own.

"Maybe my friend, maybe. If you would please excuse me, I have to pick up Zatanna from school." The Italian magician told the bat themed hero and left the room.

Batman decided that he needed to do more research on what had happened to Wally. The Dark Knight had a suspicion about Dalia but couldn't prove it as Dalia had been with the Team when Wally was at school but that didn't rule out what he was thinking.

Batman even though he had not met Dalia yet had some respect for the young wearer of the Helmet of Fate. Most teenagers would die to be in the Justice League but Dalia wanted to prove herself before accepting any invite. Batman also knew that Dalia was still only a teenager and still had her life ahead of her. She didn't want to be tied down with other things.

Batman was aware that Dalia was going to be there for the team when that team needed help. But how was the new Lady of Order going to know when the team needed help?"

"I have a strange bond with the young speedster." A female voice wasw heard behind Batman who grabed a batarang and turned around. There standing a few feet away was the new Dr. Fate only smaller, younger and very much female.

"You know you really need to upgrade your shielding. If I could get into your WatchTower, what makes you think that brat Klarion can't?" Dr. Fate said and Batman could hear that smirk behind the mask.

"What do you mean that you have a bond with Kid Flash?" Batman asked as he put away his weapon. He couldn't place it but it was like he had met the new Dr. Fate.

"When Wally put on the Helmet, it created a bond with me. Because she became Dr. Fate even for only a short time, she formed a bond with the Helmet of Fate. Think of it as twins who share a physic link with each other. Like when one twin know that there is something going on with the other twin. That is the link that I have with Wally." Dalia explained to Batman.

"Will the bond go away?" Batman asked as he wanted Wally to be safe from harm.

"To be truthful, I do not really know. I'm still new to being Dr. Fate and discovering my powers as I wasn't much of a user of magic but for some reason the Helmet choose me. A reason I'm still trying to figure out." Dalia told the Bat themed hero. She had to keep up her appearance but at the same time not lie as Batman could tell if anyone was lying by their voice.

Batman narrowed his eyes behind his cowl. Once again there was something about Dalia that The Dark Knight couldn't place. He could tell just by the voice that the young sorceress wasn't lying but she wasn't telling the truth either.

It wasn't until Batman got a good look at the Dalia's eyes did he realized that they were an unique shade of green. This shade of green he had only seen once and that was on Kid Flash. It was then that he knew why Dalia seemed familiar.

"You and I need to talk NOW." Batman told Dalia with the Now being said in a growl that meant business.

Dalia let out a sigh. She knew that she couldn't keep who she was a secret for long against the World's Greatest Detective.

"I have the perfect place we can talk. A place away from prying eyes and Ears if you get my drift." Dalia told Batman.

Batman nodded his head as he knew that Superman wouldn't not be able to hear what was going on even if he didn't want to with his super hearing.

Dalia opened a ankh shaped portal much like the one she had used on with Superboy a week before.

Batman once again narrowed his eyes, this time at the Portal that was appearing. He sent a message to the League that he would be talking with Dr. Fate and going with her to discuss some matters before he stepped into the portal followed by Dalia.

A few seconds later, Batman found himself at the Batcave with Alfred looking at him strangly.

"I told you that I would take us to a place where no one would bother us. What better place than the Batcave." Dalia told Batman as she once again smirked under the helmet.

Batman just glared that Lady of Order. He was now convinced that he knew who was under the helmet.

"So when do you plan on telling everyone who you really are, Wally?" Batman asked as he did a rare friendly glare as he removed his cowl.

"I knew that I couldn't keep who I was under the helmet for long." Dalia replied as she removed the Helmet of Fate and became Wally West who was dressed in a simple pair of jeans and button down shirt with sneakers. The Helmet of Fate had shrunk down to a ring that Wally put on her finger.

"That didn't answer my question." Batman pointed out as he looked at the teen red head.

"I don't really know that answer to that question Bats. I knew that you would figure out who Dr. Fate really was the first time you had met me as the new Lady of Order. That was why I met you at the Watchtower so that you would come with me and not reveal who I was. But I can't reveal to the team or the League who I am when wearing the helmet for their safety. Superboy is the only one that know who I am as he used his sense of smell to figure out who I was. He promised not to reveal who I am until it's needed." Wally explained. "And to answer the question that you are going to ask. It called a doppelganger. It's me as a clone. It acts like me, thinks like me and can even use my powers when needed. I can use the doppelganger to go to school or train with the team while I'm learning how to use my powers which let me tell my trainers are just as much as taskmaster as Black Canary." Wally explained to Batman what she had told Conner.

"So in other words, you can be in two places at the same time and know what is going on at both places." Batman said knowing the answer.

"Yes. Also the nest question you are going to ask is I willing let the Power of Fate and the Helmet choose me. I saw that love that Kent had for his wife and saw the same kind of love my aunt and uncle have for each other. Kent would have to wait far longer than he deserved to wait to be reunited with his beloved Inza. I may not have been a believer in magic but I did respect Zatara and what he stood for. I think now I can use both science and magic to fight as Dr. Fate." Wally once again explained to another person she could trust with her secret. Batman no doubt thought that she was forced to become the new Dr. Fate but that wasn't true.

Batman looked at the teen that he was fond of. She had grown up very much in the few short weeks since she had become Dr. Fate. She had changed from the hyperactive teen that wanted to be in the Justice League to a mature young lady who knew what was more important. Who was willing to become a host to something that she didn't believe in so that an former hero could be reunited with his wife.

Batman looked at his loyal butler who just nodded his head before leaving the room to get something for Wally to eat as her stomach was starting to growl. That was that sign that Alfred was not going to reveal anything that was said in the BatCave.

"We still need to talk about other things." Batman told the speedster.

"Understood but can we eat now? I'm starving. When I'm Dr. Fate I'm not hungry but once I take the Helmet off and become Wally West, my metabolism kicks in like you wouldn't believe." Wally said with a sheepish grin as her stomach once again growled.

Batman just sighed. Even now that Wally was one of the most powerful user of magic in the world, she still was just a teenager with a large appetite. But the Dark Knight was still glad that some of Wally West was still alive so to speak.

_Next chapter: Apollo says something nasty to Wally which cause Wally to lose it on the Archer. Big time_

**ideas and dialogue are welcomed.**

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED.**


	8. Chapter 7

**THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY EVEN THOUGH I HAVE MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK. THIS CHAPTER WAS HARD TO WRITE AS IT IS HARD FOR ME TO WRITE SCENES INVOIVING ANGER AND YELLING. PLUS IT'S NOT WHO I AM.**

**SO I THINK THAT THIS CHAPTER COULD HAVE GONE BETTER.**

Chapter 7

_Two days after last chapter_

Apollo narrowed his eyes at the speedster of the team who was stuffing her face with food in surprising lady like manner. The archer had told Wally the truth about who he was and Wally hadn't made a fuss about it. She just said that she knew that there was something about him that didn't make sense. It seemed to Apollo that Wally knew about his past but didn't say anything to anyone.

Apollo knew that there was something about Wally that he was hiding. Since Wally wasn't at the cave when everyone was spilling their secrets, Apollo figure that Wally should tell everyone what his secret was and Apollo knew she had one.

"So Wally, when are are you going to tell everyone your deepest secret?" Apollo asked in a nice way.

Wally stopped eating and stated to choke on her food that was in her mouth cause Apollo to whack the speedster on the back hard a few times.

"What do you mean 'my secret'?" Wally asked as she took a sip of water to get the rest of the food down.

"Oh come on! Everyone here spilled a secret about themselves but you. I think that you shouldn't be excluded just because you were at school." Apollo somewhat growled out at the speedster.

"Apollo, I don't have a secret like you think. I'm just not ready to tell anyone yet." Wally replied as she glared at the speedster. She was hanging around Batman to much.

"So it's okay for me to spill my secret but you can't?" Apollo asked as he glared back at the speedster.

Wally was beginning to lose her patience with the Greek named archer. Just because Apollo told everyone his secret didn't mean that she had to tell everyone her secret from her past.

"You didn't have to tell the team that you're the son of Shadows. That was of your own doing. Me? I don't have to tell the team anything that I don't feel that they need to know." Wally pointed out which only made Apollo even more mad.

"This team is based on trust." Apollo pointed out.

"Ha! That's funny coming from you. How long have you been on this team before you told us that you were Sportsmaster's son?" Wally replied back with anger in her voice. She really wanted to go Dr. Fate on Apollo just to shut him up.

"That's different." Apollo fired back.

"How? How is it different? You didn't trust us not to treat you like a criminal because of your parents. We are heroes. We believe in 2nd chances. Granted I was upset that you replaced Red Arrow on the team but he has been my friend since I started the hero business. Of course I'm going to defend him when Green Arrow brings some new guy who I've never heard of on to the team. The point is Apollo, you say that this team needs to trust each other? Well, that's fine and dandy but look in your own back yard before you pass judgment on me about secrets. You can't force someone to reveal their past. So BACK OFF!" Wally yelled as she grabbed her place of food and started to leave the room.

Apollo reached out to grab Wally, which he did grab the speedster arm a little to hard causing Wally to drop her plate of fruit. Wally acting on instinct when someone grabs her swung around and almost hit Apollo in the face with her fist.

"Don't touch me! Don't ever touch me again!" Wally screamed as she had a flashback to her childhood before she was taken in by her uncle.

Apollo let go of Wally and backed up faster than he had ever done. The look in Wally's eyes and on her face didn't belong there. Not on the face of a speedster. It was than that Apollo knew that he had gone to far.

"Wally..."

"Save it Apollo. Do you always grab your teammate when they tell you to leave them alone? And you wondered why you had a hard time earning my respect when you don't respect me. Respect is earn not given." Wally snarled out as she backed Apollo into a wall.

Apollo never thought that he would be scared of Wally who was always to outgoing and cheerful. Now Wally was beyond the cheerful speedster. She looked like she wanted to kill him.

"Word of advice you want to be hero which is something that you will never be no matter how hard you try. DO NOT EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN WITH OUT MY CONSENT." Wally once again growled out as she let the room at a normal speed leaving behind a very scared and confused archer.

"Looks like you just got the wrath of Wally West." A voice of a certain troll of a bat was heard behind Apollo.

Apollo turned to see Robin sitting on the counter.

"You seen her like that before?" Apollo asked as he tried to get his heart to calm down.

"Yeah, I have and so has Red Arrow." Robin replied. "Just so you know, she was in her right to do what she did. You did touch her with out her permission. Wally doesn't like to be touched by a lot of people especially people that she doesn't fully respect. I'm not saying that she doesn't trust you, it just hat she doesn't respect you all the way and what you just did just put you down a few notches." Robin told the archer. "Apollo, you have to realize that not everyone will reveal their secrets when asked. I've been friends with Wally since we started being heroes and it was by a big accident that I found out what Wally's secret was which I will not reveal as she trusted me and I don't want to break that trust. Let me put in simple terms, Batman didn't find out until the same accident that I found out. Wally's that good at hiding her secrets." Robin explained.

Apollo felt ashamed of himself. He had done something that he never should have done. He tried to force a teammate to reveal something that she wasn't ready to reveal and in the mist of the argument, the archer had put his hands on his female teammate in anger. Granted, Wally was not hurt but Apollo still had put his hands on the her without her permission. Something his mother had taught him to never do.

"What do I do?" Apollo asked the Boy Wonder.

"My advice is stay clear away from Wally as she stays mad for a long time and if Flash comes to the base, Hide. Flash is insanely protective of Wally. Think how Batman is of me only more willing to kill someone who hurts his apprentice." Robin told Apollo as they left the kitchen to warn the team of what had happened and to stay away from Wally for a while and that if she was mean to them to just ignore what she said.

Wally in the mean time had created a clone of herself out of the view of everyone. She was going to go to some place where she could vent her anger off. The speedster could also feel the Power of Fate building up in her body. Wally needed to release that before she did something that she would regret. Something that would make her end up hurting someone she cared about.

Wally remember a place that the young blond haired girl she had first met when she first became Dr. Fate. The young girl whose name was Princess Amethyst had told Wally of a place where even the most powerful of magic user went to to calm down. That was the the place where Wally was going to go.

Wally headed to the Zeta tubes and passed by Apollo who was trying to get her attention which she ignored with a huff. She was in no mood to talk to Apollo for fear that she may hurt the archer and not even mean to.

Wally entered that Zetas which would take her to the place that she called home. She needed to tell her uncle that was going to be gone for a few hours to calm down from what had happened with Apollo.

When Wally arrived home, she told her uncle what had happened and what she had said. To say that Barry was upset was an understatement. It took both Wally and her aunt Iris to prevent Barry from speeding to the Mountain and ripping Apollo a new one. Let it not be said that Barry Allen was overprotective of his niece who he loved as his own.

"I have a feeling that Robin already talked to Apollo about what he did and Batman is going to have a talk with him as well. I also believe that I may have overreacted as well. But that's in the past. I need to go for a run and get my anger out. I'll be back in a few hours." Wally told her aunt and uncle as she suited up as Kid Flash and left before anyone could see anything.

"Don't even think about doing what you are thinking of doing!" Iris told her husband with a glare.

Barry Allen may be a founder of League and that fastest man alive but he was powerless against his wife who had a glare worse than Batman. In other words, Barry was whipped when it came to his wife.

_Next chapter: Wally returns to the cave but refuses to talk to Apollo who is trying to say that he was sorry. Meanwhile someone who is NOT as team member finds out about Wally being Dr. Fate._

_**I NEED HELP! I have no idea what to do with this story. So ideas for what could happen would be wonderful. I do plan on making Apollo and Wally getting together but not for few more chapters. As well as having the team find out about Wally being Dr. Fate. But I need ideas and an open to any ideas. Thank you.**_

_**Please leave ideas in a review or PM. Thanks**_

_**REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT. THANKS**_


	9. Chapter 8

**THANKS FOR ALL OF THE SUPPORT. IT MEANS A LOT TO ME.**

**NOW I NEED TO ADDRESS THIS MATTER. I DON'T WANT YOU TO THINK THAT I AM UNGRATEFUL WHICH I AM NOT. BUT I HAVE NOT BEEN GETTING MANY REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY. I HAVE GOTTEN A LOT OF WATCHS AND FAVS BUT NO REVIEWS FROM THE PEOPLE WHO DO THAT. I WILL ADMIT THAT I AM GUILITY OF NOT LEAVING A REVIEW WHEN I LIKE A STORY BUT PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. IT WOULD MAKE ME VERY HAPPY.**

**THANKS you guys very much**

Chapter 8

Wally let out a sigh as she came home from school with a major headache. She had just dealt with one of her bullies that was always bugging her because she was smart and the bully wanted the Speedster to always do her homework which Wally would never do. Wally wasn't like that. She believed in hard work in order to ahead in life.

"Wally, how are you feeling?" Barry asked as he watched his niece walk into the house and head straight to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Other than a headache from dealing with a brat of a bully who wants me to copy my notes and give them to her, I'm fine." Wally replied as she came out of the kitchen with several sandwiches.

"That's good." Barry replied as he watched his niece eat her sandwiches on the couch. The blond so badly wanted to go the Cave and teach Apollo a lesson on messing with his family. But Iris had forbidden him from going anywhere near the Cave unless it was to give a mission.

"So what are you're plans for the weekend?" Barry asked as he sat down beside his niece.

"I need to go to the cave to get some training in and Black Canary wants me to get some more combat training in." Wally replied as she finished last of her food.

"Are you sure that you want to go to the Cave after what happened a few days ago?" Barry asked as he was still concerned about what had happened between his niece and Apollo. The older speedster had a _loong _talk with Green Arrow about his sidekick treating his niece the way he did. No one treated a Flash, even if they had powers or not meanly, Which is what Apollo had done.

"Uncle B, I can't live my life in a bubble. I need to get out of the house and deal with what happened. I'm just going to give Apollo the silent treatment. So don't worry." Wally replied with a grin.

Barry let out a mental shutter. When Wally gave someone the silent treatment, she really gave them the silent treatment. Wally would acknowledge you with a nod of her head but that was it.

"Well, I guess that I have to get to the Cave. See ya later Uncle Barry." Wally called out from the kitchen as she took care of her dish from her sandwiches and then she headed out of the house to the Zeta-tube that would take her to Mt. Justice. She arrived at the Cave and was greeted by M'gann with a tray of cookies.

"Thanks M'gann. Wally said with a smile as she took a few of the cookies and ate then in a lady like fashion. The speedster was about to say something when she saw Apollo come into the room. Wally gave a nod to M'gann before she walked away from the archer who was coming up to her.

"Wally, wait." Apollo yelled out as he watch Wally head to the training room of the Cave.

Wally refused to acknowledge Apollo's cries as she she left the room. She wanted nothing to do with the Archer at the moment. Maybe soon, she would talk to Apollo but at the moment, Wally was afraid that she would say something really bad to Apollo that would disrupt the team's trust and working together.

"Boy, is she mad at you and I don't blame her." Robin told Apollo as he jumped up from where ever he had been.

"How do you figure that?" Apollo asked.

"Because she didn't even nod her head in your direction which even when she is usually mad at someone she will usually nod head and say hi." Robin replied as he looked at his best friend walk away.

"Is there anything I can do to get her to talk to me so that I can say that I am sorry?" Apollo asked. He really was sorry about what he had done to the speedster of the team. He had no business asking Wally what he had asked.

"Nope. You just have to hope that Wally forgives you for what you did to her because she can hold a grudge forever. I should know. When we first met I did the something as stupid as what you did and Wally let me have it worse than what you got. It took us being locked in cellar that I couldn't lock pick us out of for us to get to speaking to each other again." Robin told his archer teammate. Robin remembered the time when he and Wally had first teamed up. Robin had asked about why Wally always wore long sleeves. That resulted in a "none of your business' reply and Robin being the adopted son of a superhero detective couldn't let it go. After much searching and investigating, Robin found out the reason why and wished that he never did. When Wally found out that Robin knew, she was furious. It had taken both Batman and Bat Butler to keep the red head from killing The Boy Wonder.

After nearly killing Robin (which was thankfully didn't happen), Wally refused to have anything to do with Robin nor who he was outside of he mask. It was over a month before Batman and Flash had locked then in a cellar and refused to let them out until both of them had come to grips with what had happen.

Robin had tried to get Wally to talk to him but she refused to look at him. It had finally taken Robin admitting that he was sorry for what he had done and that he should have let Wally tell him when she was ready. Wally thankfully had accepted the apology and the two had renewed their friendship as if nothing had happened.

Apollo let out a sigh. If it had taken Robin and Wally getting locked in a cellar for them to renew the friendship which was something that Apollo didn't have with the team's speedster. It was going to take a long time for Apollo to get Wally to forgive him.

Wally in the meantime had began her training with Black Canary. The training had become more intense since she had been unable to save Kent Nelson and had become the new Dr. Fate.

Wally would duck and kick when needed thus making Black Canary happy but also curious as to how Wally had become such a good fighter in the past two months since the mission to save Kent Nelson. The sonic screamer knew that Wally was disturbed about not being able to save Kent and had started to pay more attention to what she was doing.

"Very good Wally. I'm glad you are paying more attention to our lessons. Next lesson will be two days from today. I would also like to schedule a therapy session as well." Black Canary told the speedster.

"Sure. Fine by me." Wally replied as she changed out of her work out uniform in the blink of an eye. "If ya need me, I'll be in my room doing home work." Wally told her combat mentor before she left the room.

Black Canary knew that something was wrong with Wally but didn't know what. The martial artist was going to find out what was wrong with the speedster.

Wally sped to her room and once she was inside and made sure that no one was around or could hear her, she created a clone of herself to do her homework while she went to train her powers. Just as Wally was about to put the Helmet of Fate on allowing her to become Dr. Fate, the door opened to reveal a member of the Justice League that the speedster had hoped would never find out about her being Dr. Fate.

_Next chapter: who is the League member that found out about Wally being Dr. Fate? What is that League member going to do now that they know the truth? Find out in that next chapter._

_Hey everyone, Can you guess who the League member is. HINT: it is not Black Canary._

_**Ideas are wanted and needed.**_

_**REVIEWS ARE WELCOME AND NEEDED.**_


	10. Chapter 9

**THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT. SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP. IDEAS ARE GREAT WANTED FOR A FIGHT SCENE BETWEEN DR. FATE AND A VILLAIN. THANKS**

Chapter 9

Wally could feel sweat rolling down her forehead. She knew that she couldn't keep the secret of her being Dr. Fate from everyone but she never thought that the person standing in the doorway of her room at the Cave.

"What are you doing here?" Wally asked. The Leaguer that was in front of her was known for coming to the Cave but they would usually call before coming.

"Black Canary was worried about you and since your uncle is off world at the moment she called me. Wally, what are you doing with The Helmet of Fate?" The person asked as they narrowed their eyes at the speedster.

Wally knew that she was screwed. She also knew that she would have to tell the Justice League member that was in front of her why she had the Helmet of Fate.

"It's a long story." Wally told the adult hero everything that she had told Batman and Conner. To say that the Leaguer was shock was an understatement.

"You do know this hard for me to take in especially when you said that you don't believe in magic." the adult replied.

"I know. It was hard for me to deal with the fact that I now have magical power and not just any magical power but one of the most powerful to exist." Wally said with a sigh.

"What are you going to tell your teammates or better yet your uncle?"

"I don't plan on telling them anything as it's safer at the moment if they don't know. So help me Ollie if you tell anyone about me being Dr. Fate, I swear I'll turn you into a frog or something." Wally growled out the last sentence and gave the Robin Hood themed archer a glare that rivaled that Batglare.

Oliver Queen AKA Green Arrow looked at the girl that like Batman was fond of with careful thinking. This was a young girl who didn't believe in magic and now was the host so to speak of the Helmet of Fate. Wally had been able to fool that League and even Zatara of her not having any side effects of bearing the Helmet for what everyone thought was just a few moments.

"Wait a moment! Does Batman know about you being Dr. Fate?" Ollie asked as he sat down on the chair in the far corner.

"Yes, Ollie, The Bat does know that I am Dr. Fate or as I prefer to be called when not fighting Dalia. Also Superboy knows as well. He found out because of his sense of smell and confronted me and I told him everything that needed to be told." Wally told the Emerald Archer.

Ollie rubbed his forehead. He could feel a headache coming and it was one of the headaches that he got when he was dealing with Roy.

"If you want I can make it so that you won't remember that I have the Helmet of Fate but that would involve mind altering which is something I haven't practiced yet. You would be my first with trying to alter memories." Wally told the archer with a evil grin that showed her having fangs. The speedster knew that Ollie would never want his mind to be played with as he had a hard time with Martian Manhunter going into his mind. Wally was really only playing with the archer that was like a member of her family to her.

Ollie shot his somewhat niece a glare. "Kiddo, there is no way on this planet that I am going to let you use my mind as a practice tool. I will keep your secret for the time being. But you really need to tell the team who you are becoming at times." Ollie told the young red head.

"I will when the time is right. I just had a fight with Apollo on trust but in all fairness he asked what secret I was hiding and I know it was not because of me being Dr. Fate. He was asking about my past which I don't want to tell anyone just yet. It's to painful for me to talk about it. You know what that's like Ollie, on having a painful past." Wally told the billionaire who just nodded his head.

Ollie let out a sigh. It was true that he did know what it was like to have a traumatic past as he had watched his parents die in the boating accident that left his stranded on a island for 15 years when he was 5 years old. Wally's painful past was much darker then his could ever be.

Ollie got up from where he was sitting and walked over to the young speedster who looked like she was going to cry at the mention of her past. No body should ever have to go through what Wally had gone through.

Wally could feel Ollie wrap his arms around her and pull her close. He always did that when she was upset and she was alright with that given that fact that Ollie was an uncle figure to her.

"I think that you should tell the team about your past. You can tell them about you being Dr. Fate later but at least tell them about what happened with your parents. It may help with the tension that you guys have." Ollie told the red head who glared at him.

Wally wanted so badly to hit Ollie in the head but she knew that he was right. The team did need to know about her past.

"Okay, Ollie, I'll tell the team today." Wally replied as she pulled away from the archer.

Wally headed over to where her clone was and said few words that caused the Clone to absorb back into her body. The speedster than headed for the door with Ollie right behind her. She really didn't want to tell her teammates as once they found out about her past with her parents, they would treat her completely different. They would baby her and that was something that she really didn't want to happen.

Robin looked up from his book in the directions that he heard footsteps come from. He saw Wally come out of hallway that led to the rooms and saw Ollie behind her. The Boy Wonder knew that Black Canary had called the older archer to come talk to Wally since Ollie was very close to Wally and would be like a uncle to Wally when Barry was gone on League missions.

Wally saw her best friend look up from the couch. Other than the League Robin was the only one who knew the truth about her past which he had found out by accident and a fight.

"Hey Rob, could get the rest of the team? I need to tell them something." Wally told the first sidekick.

Robin knew why Wally wanted the team together. She was finally ready to tell them about her past which Robin knew was not a happy one.

Robin left the room to get the others while Wally went to get something to eat from the cupboards. She grabbed a candy bar and a water. By the time she turned around there was her teammates and friends all sitting down and waiting for her to speak.

Wally took a deep breath before she would say what needed to be said. "I know that as of lately everyone had been giving out their deepest secrets. Apollo approached me on what was my biggest secret and I nailed him to the wall. For that I am sorry but he had no right asking me something that I wasn't ready to give out. Now, after talking with Green Arrow, I feel that I am ready to tell you what my deepest secret is." Wally told the team.

"Are you sure you want to do that Wally? I mean, nobody is forcing you to tell us." Robin asked as he knew how painful Wally's past was.

"Yes, I am sure." Wally told the bird themed sidekick. "You guys need to know that once you hear my secret I do NOT want you to treat me any different that you are now. Okay?" Wally told her teammates who looked at her.

"Why would we treat you any different?" M'gann asked.

Conner knew that the secret that Wally was going to reveal wasn't related to her being Dr. Fate but something in her past. Conner knew this based on that way Wally avoid talking about her childhood. The clone knew that Flash was not Wally's father but he had raised her as his own.

"Let me explain. You guys think that Flash is my father right? Well, Flash is really my uncle by marriage. He's married to my father's sister AKA my aunt Iris. Flash got custody of me when I was 5 when he found out that I was being abused by my parents. My mother would beat me for doing the littlest things wrong and my father..." Wally paused for a moment to get her thoughts in the right place. She had a hard time telling people what her father had done to her. "My father would...rape me almost on a nightly basis. I was 3 when he started to rape me. I actually thought that it was my fault with what my father did to me until Flash took me in and told me that what had happened to me was never my fault. That he should have never touched me the way he did. It took me over 2 years to get comfortable with any male besides my uncle. When I turned 8, I recreated that experiment that gave my uncle his speed powers. I was surprised that when Flash let me become his sidekick that I was able to meet Batman. I was scared because he was known for striking fear into people's hearts. But when I met him, I wasn't scared and later I found out who Batman was when he found out at the same time as Robin did about my past. I still bare the marks of what my father and mother did to me hence why I don't like to be touched and wear long sleeves." Wally told the team wondering how they were going to react now that they knew her past.

_Next chapter: The team minus Robin now know that truth about Wally. How are they going to react and Zatara comes to the cave with his daughter._

_**Ideas needed for next chapter on how the team would react.**_

_**REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT AND GREATLY WANTED.**_


	11. Chapter 10

**THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY. SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO THIS CHAPTER UP. LIFE GOT IN THE WAY.**

**AN: THIS CHAPTER DOES INVOLVE SOME TALK ABOUT THE Catholic WHICH I IN NO WAY MEAN TO DISRESPECT. I JUST THOUGHT THAT I SHOULD PUT THIS OUT.**

**I do not own YOUNG JUSTICE. If I did Wally would still be alive and there would be a season 3.**

Chapter 10

Several days had passed since Wally reveal what her parents had done to her. The team had kept their promise of not treating the speedster any different than they had been. M'gann was very shocked as to how Wally could be who she was despite her past but the Martian knew that you can over come your painful past much like she did with the right people.

Conner couldn't believe that Wally had come from such a painful background but was always so happy.

Kaldur was pretty much in shock like his teammates were. Wally was always so happy but she didn't have the parents that every child needed. Wally's parents needed to be locked away which they had been and still were for what they had done to their daughter.

Apollo felt like he was going to puke but kept it in. How he did that, he didn't know. Wally had been raped by her own father when she was 3. Apollo may not have had the best father but he never did what Rudolph West had done to his own daughter. Apollo now knew why Wally had reacted the way she did that day he had tried to get her to talk about what she was hiding. It hurt the speedster to much to talk about her past. Wally had been beaten to the point that when Apollo had grabbed her, she had a flashback to when her mother would hit her. Apollo felt like an jerk at what he had done and apologized the second he could and by some miracle Wally forgave him.

The team had gone back to living like nothing had happen. Wally was debating if she should tell her uncle about her being Dalia. But she was afraid that Barry would act like an over protective mother hen that he could be sometimes. Wally knew that Barry only did what he did because he cared about her as if she was his own.

Then one day Wally was alone in the Cave in the kitchen getting something to eat when she heard Batman telling the her to come to the Zetatube room. Wally grabbed her sandwich before she headed out to see what Batman wanted. When she arrived at the Zetas, she saw Zatara with a young girl about 14 dressed in what seemed to be a school uniform of Catholic origin.

It didn't take the speedster long to realize that the girl was Zatara's daughter who Wally knew that he was very protective of much like Flash was of her. Wally sped over to where the Magicians were so that she could welcome Zatanna.

"So you must be Zatanna? I'm Wally, nice to meet ya." Wally said as she offered her hand to the young magician who took it.

"Yes, I am. You're the one that had worn the Helmet of Fate for a few moments.?" Zatanna asked in a curious tone.

Wally was shocked that someone outside of the League knew about what had happened to her those few months ago. Even if Zatanna was a daughter of a Justice League member.

"My apologies, Wally. I had not meant for my daughter to find out about your involvement with The Helmet of Fate but she over heard me a little while ago talking to Batman about my meeting with you to see if there was any side effect." Zatara told the speedster who just shrugged.

"Not your fault. So don't blame yourself for Zatanna finding out. I rather it be someone that has a family member in the League than one of the bullies at school." Wally told the Older Magician and gave a smile to an embarrassed Zatanna.

"Thank you Wally for understanding. Now Zatanna perhaps you would like to talk with Wally as I have some things that I need to talk to Batman about." The Italian told his daughter who smile at her father before walking over to where Wally was standing.

"Have a good time my dear." Zatara told his daughter as he and Batman head to the WatchTower via the ZetaTubes.

"So..." Wally began to speak but was cut off by the look that Zatanna was giving her. It was a knowing look. The speedster than realized that the 14 year old in front of her had figured out her secret.

"Perhaps we should talk in a more private place." Zatanna told the speedster. Wally nodded her head as she motioned for the magician to follow her to her room.

Once the two teens arrived at Wally's room, Wally motioned for Zatanna to enter her room so that they could talk.

"So how did you figure it out?" Wally asked the black haired magician.

"There is a aura around you and from what I knew from meeting Kent Nelson he had to same aura. My father can't sense the auras of magic like I can." Zatanna told the speedster.

Wally let out a sigh. She hadn't wanted anyone to find out about her being Dr. Fate but it looked like everyone was finding out.

"The one thing I want to know is how you were able to fool my father when he's been doing magic longer than I have been alive?" Zatanna asked.

"I really don't know. Maybe it's because I still portray my disbelief of magic being real which to a point I still do but the Helmet of Fate still works with me for some reason. I'm not saying that Magic isn't real but I was raised in the world of science." Wally explained to Zatanna.

"I know how you feel. I go to a Catholic school where they teach you that Magic is bad and the work of Satan which not all magic is evil." Zatanna replied.

The two teens continued to talk for about an hour before Batman commed Wally and told her that Zatanna was needed as it was time for her to go home.

Before leaving Wally asked Zatanna to not tell anyone as she wasn't ready for the team to know about her being Dr. Fate. Zatanna agreed to not to tell anyone but if they found out on their own, she would be there to help.

Wally and Zatanna headed to the ZetaTube room to see Zatara waiting for his daughter. Wally could see the protectiveness that the Magician had for his daughter. It was that same that Flash had for her.

"I hope that the two of you had a good time talking?" Zatara asked as he saw his daughter and the team's speedster come towards them.

"We had a great time, dad. I want to be able to come back to the Cave sometime. Wally's great to chat which even though we have different views of things but we respect each others way of life." The 14 year old told her father.

"That's good. We need to get going." Zatara told his daughter as he motioned her to step through the tubes that would take her home. The magician nodded his head in Wally's direction as he said good-bye and stepped through the tube.

Once Wally was sure that both magicians were gone, she turned to Batman. He needed to know.

"She knows. Before you question me, she told me that she sensed an Aura around me that only those who use good magic have. Which is what The Helmet of Fate is. She promised me that she wouldn't tell anyone about the Helmet or me being Dr. Fate and I trust her on that." Wally explained with her trademark smile.

Batman looked at the speedster that he was fond of. He knew that she was telling the truth as Zatanna knew what it was like having to hide who you were from being.

"I do plan on telling the team sometime soon but I just don't know when. They do have the right to know." Wally told the Dark Knight.

Batman nodded his head in acknowledgment. He knew that Wally would keep her word on telling the team but she just needed the right moment.

_Next Chapter: The Team find out about Wally being Dr. Fate when they come across Klarion who has as unhealthy interest in Wally._

_**I need ideas as to how Klarion fights Young Justice. I already have the seen where Wally puts on the helmet in my mind I just need some help on how to make that scene better. Suggestions are welcome.**_

_REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT AS WELL. THANKS._


	12. Chapter 11

**THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY. I AM SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT. FIGHT SCENES ARE NOT MY STRONG SUIT AT ALL. SO SORRY ABOUT THE CORNY FIGHT SCENE. ALSO A LITTLE HEADS UP ABOUT THE PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL not ALWAYS BE WHAT I WRITE AS I AM A SPUR OF THE MOMENT WRITER AND WRITE WHAT COMES TO MY HEAD AT THE TIME.**

Chapter 11

Several days had passed since Zatanna had found of about Wally being the new Dr. Fate. The younger Magician had kept her promise of not telling the League or Young Justice that the young speedster was Dr. Fate. Batman knew that Wally was the new Lord of Order. So far Superboy was the only one of the team that knew that Wally was Dr. Fate. But that would change soon.

Wally was busy eating her lunch when she felt something wrong in the magic community. She didn't what was the problem but knew that something was going to happen. Something that would not be good.

Wally was right as she received a message from Batman to meet in the main room to discuss the next mission. The speedster arrived in the meeting room to see the rest of her team waiting as well.

"Team, we have reports of a strange entity at this location. This is completely recon. Do not engage unless needed to." Batman told the team which everyone nodded.

"Yes Sir." Robin replied as he and the team headed for the Bioship.

While on the ship, Conner kept sending Wally discrete looks which she was replying to. The clone knew that something was going to happen. He like Wally could sense it. The clone just hoped that nothing happened to Wally that would cause her to have to become Dr. Fate on this recon or else she would have a LOT of explaining to do.

M'gann landed the Bioship in a grassy field which as soon as the ship landed, the team was attacked.

Aqualad shouted out orders to get of the ship as soon as possible and take battle positions, which the team did when they left the ship.

As soon as they left the ship, the team saw Klarion with his cat Teekl (who was in his tiger form) glaring at them and throwing balls of lighting at the team.

"Where is the new Dr. Fate?" Klarion growled as he kept throwing balls of lighting at the team who thanks to training were able to dodge the balls.

"We do not know. She has not joined the Justice League yet." Aqualad yelled out as he pushed Robin out of the way of an incoming attack.

"Liar! You know where the host to Nabu is and you will tell me even if I have to kill you to get what I want." The Witch Boy screamed and formed a very large ball of lighting, which he threw at Robin who used his skill as an acrobat to jump out of the way.

The battle went on for over an half an hour with Young Justice not making any ground. In fact they had been pushed back even farther to where they were taking shelter behind the Bioship which could take the attack of Klarion for a little bit but since the Bioship was a somewhat living creature, it was getting weak.

"_Miss Martian, shrink the Bioship." _Aqualad told the female Martian via the mind link.

Miss Martian did what she was told and shrunk the Bioship to its small size. The team then went in different directions to make Klarion confused and not be able to concentrate. It was working for about 5 minutes until Klarion had enough and shot a spell at the closest which turned out to be Apollo who despite being the child of Shadows and trained by the Shadows could not get out of the way in time and was hit very hard in the back.

"Pathetic! You were supposed to take over your father's position in the Shadows. But it looks like to me that you are nothing more that a rat that needs to be killed in the most painful way." The Witch Boy chuckled out as he raised his hand to deal the final blow. Only to be stopped a energy force more powerful than him.

Klarion stopped his attack on Apollo and turned around to see something that he was not expecting to see in his life. The speedster of the team who was known for her disbelief that magic was real was glowing the same color those who wore that Helmet of Fate glowed. Klarion couldn't believe that someone whose soul belong to science was the new Dr. Fate.

"This can't be!" Klarion exclaimed in a voice full of rage.

"Oh but it can, Witch Boy. Now I strongly suggest that you get away from my teammate before I know I will do something to you that I won't regret." Kid Flash growled out in a menacing and threatening voice that meant business.

To say that The Witch Boy was shocked was an understatement. He was for one of the few times in his life scared. Who knew what the red head in front of his would do? All Klarion knew was that the science geek of the team had the power of Fate under her command and she wasn't afraid to use it.

Klarion did what he was told by moving away from the Greek named archer slowly. He didn't want to upset the speedster anymore than she already was for magic in unstable hands was very dangerous.

"Good Boy. Now I strongly suggest that you leave before I really hurt you." Kid Flash said in monotone voice that had a lot of emotions in it.

Klarion did what he was told for fear what would happen to him. The Witch Boy conjured up an portal that would take him to where he would be safe. Along with Teekl.

Once she was sure that Klarion was gone, Kid Flash stopped her spells. The speedster knew that her teammates would be asking a ton of questions about what was going on and they had a right to know.

_Next chapter: Wally tells her teammates and League that she is the new Dr. Fate but the talks don't go as planned and Superman gets an earful by a member of the League._

_**Ideas are welcomed anytime and are welcomed.**_

_**REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT. THANK YOU**_


	13. Chapter 12

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT. SORRY ABOUT TAKING SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP. I TEND TO SWITCH FROM ONE STORY TO ANOTHER SO I DON'T GET BORED OF THE SAME STORY AND THEY ARE ALL THE SAME IN WRITING. **

Chapter 12

Wally knew that she was in big trouble judging by the way her friends were looking at her. The speedster new that she was busted. She had not planned to reveal that she was the New Dr. Fate. Heck, who would believe her when she was so about advent about magic not being real.

"Before you guys say anything, perhaps we should discuss this back at the Cave with The Justice League as I only want to tell this story once." Wally told her team. She wasn't sure if she could call them her friends with the exception of Conner.

Aqualad could see the pleading in his speedster teammate's eyes. "Miss Martian, Call the Bioship. We need to get back to the cave and contact the League." Aqualad told the female Martian with a look on his face that meant business.

During the ride back to the cave, no one said anything to Wally as she had put herself into a trance of some sort and Superboy was acting like a bodyguard for her thus letting the team know that Superboy knew that Wally was the new Dr. Fate.

Once the team arrived back at the Cave, the Justice League were waiting for them. Wally felt a major Headache coming on when she heard her Uncle yelling at Zatara who was trying his best not to hurt Flash.

"How can you not know that my Niece is Dr. Fate?" Flash yelled at the Magician.

Zatara knew that Flash was just being protective of his niece just like he was protective of his daughter who Zatara would be have a LOOONG talk with later tonight about keeping secrets from her father but then again, The new Dr. Fate was only a few years older than Zatanna and was still coming to terms that magic did exist in the world.

"Flash, I had no idea that Wally was Dr. Fate. My magic is very different than the Lords of Order's magic. Plus your niece did a very good job at hiding the fact that she was Dr. Fate. No one would have believe her that she was the new Dr. Fate." The Italian told the speedster who was close to ringing his neck.

"I can't believe this." Flash yelped out. His niece was Dalia AKA The New Dr. Fate. How could that be when Wally didn't believe in magic at all. Heck, he had a hard time believing in magic but did respect Zatara and his daughter along with Captain Marvel who power were based on magic.

"Perhaps we should let Wally explain why she did what she did before we make accusations." Batman said being the peacekeeper of Adults.

"Don't think I don't know that you knew about Wally being Dr. Fate. You know everything." Flash snarled out at the bat themed hero.

"In his defense, I didn't tell him, he figured it out weeks after I became Dr. Fate and to kill the curiosity that I know everyone is dying to know, Bats only found out after he got a good look at my eyes. I can change my voice but I can't change my eye color." Wally told the adults as she and The Young Justice Team came into the room. Conner was right beside Wally should any one try and hurt Wally or say something that was uncalled for. "Conner found out due to his sense of smell."

"You could have told us that you were the new Dr. Fate." Superman said as he glared at Wally.

"Why? So you can accept me into the League because I'm the holder of the Helmet of Fate. Yes, Superman I was there that day you wanted Dr. Fate in the League. You were going to force whoever Dr. Fate was under the Helmet to join the League but Batman stopped you." Wally told The Man of Steel with a glare of her own. It was true that A year ago Wally would have jumped at the chance to be in the Justice League but after what had happened with Kent Nelson and her become the New Dr. Fate, her way of thinking changed.

"But Wally, why didn't you want to join the Justice League?" M'gann asked.

"Because Superman only saw the power that I had as Dr. Fate, not as who I was. Besides, this is my team. I won't be joining the Justice League for a long time. Not when the League will only see Dr. Fate and not the person behind the helmet." Wally told the Martian.

"You could have told us that you were Dr. Fate." Someone said.

"Told you what? That the one person who is so dead set that Magic didn't exist suddenly had magic and now was one of the most powerful magic users in the world. I didn't even believe that I had magic until I had a talk with some other Lords of Order. They told me to do what I thought was best in life but there was no way I was getting out of being Dr. Fate. Plus if I reveal that I was Dr. Fate when I wasn't ready, do you have any idea what would have happen?" Wally told the adult heroes who were looking at her as if she had grown a 2nd head.

"Klarion would have come after you or your family and friends." Wonder Woman replied. She knew from experience that Speedsters were naturally protective of their families and since Iris Allen didn't have any powers other than being very much the glue that held Barry and Wally together, the speedsters knew that she would have been targeted by The Light and killed. If Iris would have been killed in any way, The Flashes would have forgo their hero vow of not killing and they would have found someway to kill Klarion. The Amazon Princess figured that the Rogues would have helped as well since they were also fond of Iris who treated them like people and not villains.

"That right. When I realized that I was Dr. Fate, I wasn't anywhere near as powerful as I am now. It took a lot of training with the Lords of Order and huge pep talks from them as well for me to even begin to realize that I was Dr. Fate." Wally replied.

"But what I don't understand is how you are Dr. Fate when Nabu should be in control?" Zatara asked.

"The helmet was dented by Klarion and when I put it on I got all the powers of Dr. Fate but without my body being taken over by Nabu. As for Kent Nelson, I knew that love he had for his wife was the same love my uncle has for my Aunt. He had spent so many years with out his wife and I wasn't about to let him spent any more. I told him to cross over and I fought Klarion. The rest other than what happened to The Helmet of Fate you guys know all ready." Wally explained.

"What did happen to The Helmet of Fate?" Flash asked. He didn't know what make him more upset. The fact that his daughter in all but blood was Dr. Fate or the fact that she kept that fact from everyone.

"I can't tell you that. I wish I could but I can't. What I can tell you is that the Helmet will only work for me and I will have it until I die or choose someone else to wear it. Which the 2nd option is not happening." Wally pointed out.

Several hour passed as Wally explained everything to everyone other than Batman and Superboy who already knew.

Flash was having a heart attack. His niece was now a Lord of Order and not just any Lord of Order but the most powerful of them all.

The Members of Young Justice sans Superboy were upset that Wally didn't trust them with her secret but than again it had taken a lot for her to reveal her past with her father did to her. Telling her teammates that she was a Lord of Order would not be easy.

Superman being the ass that he was decided to speak.

"Wally, I would like for you to think about joining the Justice League. We could use someone of your abilities on the League." The idiot Man of Steel told the speedster who sent him a glare that rivaled the Batglare.

"What abilities are you talking about huh? Are you looking at me as Kid Flash or as Dr. Fate because let me tell you one think right now Superman. Unless you see me for my skills as Kid Flash, I will not under ANY circumstances ever be joining the Justice League. You only want me on the League for my powers as Dr. Fate when I was Kid Flash first. Also why would I accept an invite from someone who refuse to even acknowledge Superboy. Just because he is a clone doesn't make him any less of a hero. So until you get your head out of your ass Superman, I want nothing to do with the Justice League and the idea of joining the League unless it is as Kid Flash." Wally told Superman. She knew that Superman only wanted her on the League as Dr. Fate which was never going to happen. "Now if you will excuse me, I have some training to to with some of the Lords and Ladies of Order."

With saying that, Wally formed an Ankh in the middle of the room and walked through it as she grabbed her Uncle so that he could see what she was doing.

"You know something? I think we have a pissed of Speedster who is not afraid to tell us where to put it." Hawkwoman said out loud. She was proud of Wally for standing up for what she believe in and who she was.

_Next Chapter: the team deal with the fact that Wally had magical powers and the Rogues find out about Wally being Dr. Fate._

_**Ideas are welcomed anytime.**_

_**REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT AS THEY MAKE ME WRITE FASTER.**_


End file.
